Blue Moon
by Yui Izumi Nalu
Summary: Él solo quería una vida Normal, sin la mimada princesa que gritaba de niña que lo amaba y que un día se casarían, pero simplemente la suerte no estuvo de su lado ¿O si? -Natsu te amo-grito ella al abrazar al peli rosa-Mierda, Mierda- repetía Natsu en su cabeza al ser abrazado por la idolo del momento y eso solo significaba más problemas en su vida Denle Oportunidad Nalu Gruvia
1. Chapter 1 Blue Moon

**Yui os saluda nuevamente amig s amates de los fanfics, Yuis tare una historia original eso cree Yui, Yui espera que les guste la idea de Yui ya que Yui de esmeró mucho en hacer el primer capítulo...**

**Yui informa que este fic tendrá Nalu mucho Nalu y Gruvia (Segunda pareja favorita de Yui por cierto) Así que Yui aprecia que lean la historia de Yui :3 **

_**Los personas no pertenecen a Yui son de Hori Mashima-sense**_

_**La historia producto de la imaginación de Yui **_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Blue Moon._**

_-¿Cuándo seamos grandes?-la pequeña rubia se sonrojo y sonrió-¿Nos casaremos verdad?-_

_El pequeño peli rosa cruzo los brazos y se enojo-Sigues con eso, si lo vuelves a decir no te vuelvo hablar-_

_La rubia empezó a sollozar y el peli rosa acaricio su cabeza-Tonta que eres Lucy-_

_-Pero…yo, siempre te amaré Natsu-sonrió la niña sacando un suspiro por parte del peli rosa._

-Natsu estas escuchando-el grito del Fullbuster hizo que Natsu volviera en sí y suspirará-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, hielo que se supone que debiste sacarlo hace mucho esta ecuación…eres un inútil- 

-Así pues resuélvela tú- grito el chico de cabello negro lo hizo levantarse y empezar a pelear con él-Maldito-

-Estúpido-

-Maldita llama en patas-

-Asqueroso hielo oscurecido-

-Basta- el grito de la chica de cabello rojo los hizo calmarse y abrazarse cobardemente-Y bien acabaron…-

-No señora, señorita, Dama, alteza, su grandeza- repetían los chicos asustados por la jefa del equipo.

-Erza- el grito de la chica hizo a los chicos voltear, la peli azul se paró enfrente de ella enseñando su celular con un video- Juvia lo consiguió, Juvia consiguió el video a salido solo para fans-

La peli roja dejo a los chicos de lado y empezó a ver el video-O es genial, amo su voz-observo la pantalla donde una chica de cabello negro y labios rojos, vestida de vampiresa mordiendo una manzana en un lago de sangre.

_Dame lo que más deseas, la manzana preparada esta…_

_Cumpliendo el final de los pecados,_

_Solo entra a esta extraña realidad ¿No es lo que deseabas?_

_El cielo se tiñe de carmesí, Bañado de sangre nuestros deseos se consumen_

_En el fuego eterno del amanecer nos quemará a los dos_

_Arrepiéntete de tú deseo antes de desaparecer, y ser juzgado por él…._

_El cielo se tiñe de carmesí…._

-Eh, Blue Moon- se acerco el peli-negro viendo el celular- Es linda y sexy pero que mal que no la conozco-

-Gray-sama Juvia se puede poner vestidos sexys y posar solo para usted- susurro la peli azul sacando un sonrojo por parte del chico peli negro, Erza asintió y miró a Natsu.

-Ya lo resolviste-

-Como si pudiera- respondió el peli rosa tomando sus cosas-Me largo, han empezado con sus payasadas de Blue Moon-

-Oye que tienes Natsu- su amigo lo miró sorprendido- Es la ídolo del momento, hasta una rata la conoce, no me digas que no es sexy o que no has soñado con ella por las noches…-

Natsu alzo una ceja y se burló haciendo que todos lo miraron confundidos-Créeme no durarías ni un día con ella-

-Lo dices como si la conocieras, Natsu- agrego Erza sacando su celular para pasar el video, Juvia miró a Natsu y empezó a reír.

-Natsu-san acaso usted…-

-No empieces con tú imaginaciones absurdas Juvia, me voy…- diciendo esto último el chico salió del salón, camino hasta su casillero y tomó sus cosas, al cerrarla alguien le había tapado los ojos lo cual hizo sacarle una sonrisa.

-Lissana…-

-Eso ya no es gracioso-replico la albina al quitar sus manos y sonreírle al chico-Natsu, no estabas haciendo la tarea y el proyecto con tu equipo-

-Lo mismo digo- Natsu la miró sonriendo-¿Y tú equipo?-

-Acabamos pero ya que te encontré- la albina lo tomó del brazo- Vamos acompáñame vale…-

El peli rosa asintió y la tomó de la mano y salieron los dos de la escuela, llegaron al centro comercial donde la albina entró a una tienda de música.

-Oh, dios es el poster, el nuevo disco lo quiero-grito la chica soltando al chico y formándose en la fila, Natsu se rasco la cabeza y miró a la gran televisión que estaba afuera, torció la boca molesto y ignoro los comentarios, en todos lados la chica del video de Juvia aparecía pegada en las paredes, sería con el vestido de gótica su celular sonó y al sacarlo vio el mensaje pero lo ignoró.

-La princesita está molestando ahora eh…-susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Natsu tardaste- el grito de la albina le hizo sacar una sonrisa-Mira lo tengo, el poster oficial de Blue Moon… a que es lindo, ella es perfecta, esa cara, ese cuerpo…siento algo de envidia-

-¿Cómo envidias a esa chica? No tiene nada de genial- agrego Natsu empezando a caminar, Lissana lo alcanzo tratando de guardar el poster y su disco.

-Porque no te agrada, es decir Natsu es la mejor cantante del momento, más que eso sus dos películas que hizo la levarán más a la fama, y su voz, hasta los chicos lo reconocen tú eres el único…-

-Lissana- la interrumpió el peli rosa- Estamos en una cita deja de hablar de ella…-

-Ci…cita Natsu- grito la albina sonrojándose- Esto…no es…-

Natsu miró a la pantalla enorme donde la presentadora hablaba del último álbum de la chica llamada Blue Moon, una foto donde ella estaba cubierta de mariposas azules, y su cabello rubio revuelto en la totalidad de la foto.

-Vámonos- ordenó empezando a caminar, Lissana por otro lado lo siguió sin decir nada en el camino.

-Dime lo que más deseas…- la voz desafinada de su padre hizo que se tapará los oídos enojado- Oh Natsu bienvenido-

-Hijo hola- grito su madre haciendo coro a la canción- Arrepiéntete… Natsu amor porque nos vez así-

-Mamá, papá que creen que hacen- grito Natsu desconectando el celular de las bocinas, sus padres abrieron la boca hasta el suelo- Tengo suficiente de oírla en todo el día, el escuela, en la calle, en los periódicos incluso en la tele y ustedes…-

-Hijo- habló Igneel Dragneel el padre del joven- Que tiene, no te agrada que ella tenga éxito-

-Tú padre tiene razón- ahora tomaba la palabra Mavis Vermilion madre del joven- Es decir ella tiene éxito, es lo que más deseaba porque…-

-Buenas noches- cortó Natsu al subir a su cuarto, sus padres suspiraron y rieron.

-Así que está molesto eh…-

-Tú hijo siempre de mal humor- agrego la rubia al sentarse en el sillón- Pero… se que él no olvida esos días en que los dos estaban muy unidos-

-Sin dejar de lado que ella siempre decía que quería casarse con él- rió el peli rojo al tomar de su bebida, la rubia rió y asintió.

-¿Le decimos?-

-Ja, para que exploté y nos grite no- el hombre abrazo a su esposa-Dejemos que se dé cuenta solo, de seguro estará tan feliz que será el primero en estar sorprendido-

-Si no fuera por Jude-

-No lo sabríamos- el peli rojo se paró del sillón-Querida-

-Que pasa querido-

-Hagamos una cena genial para ellos…-

-O buena idea cariño… por eso te amo- grito Mavis al abrazar a su esposo, este solo río triunfante por lo que pasaría mañana.

Natsu se acostó en su cama y miró su celular, sus padres estaban dementes quizás el casarse tan jóvenes los había afectado, si sus padres se casarón a los 17 años, así que el teniendo 17 años sus padres no eran tan grandes, por lo general decían que su madre era su hermana lo cual alimentaba el ego de la mujer, vio un mensaje de la Lissana lo abrió y miró a la chica que se había tomado una foto con el poster, el peli rosa río y respondió.

-Loca- susurro, hace tiempo que quería andar con Lissana pero algo se lo impedía, miró el mensaje que ignoro en la tarde, lo abrió y encontró una nota no como las otras donde ella siempre explotaba en felicidad y contaba su día o como estaba estresada, la princesa mimada siempre lo molestaba con su vida, y al final agregaba un te amo, que palabras tan fuertes para ser una niña mimada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que desde niños ella siempre declaró estar enamorada de él, el que hiciera ese tipo de cosas no lo sorprendía, a excepción de ese mensaje.

_-Natsu, espero que este bien, solo te aviso que tengo una sorpresa para vos… mi asentó es gracioso, estoy en España… espera me salí del tema, mañana será especial, te extraño, quiero verte, como habrás crecido pero pronto lo sabré, espero y me extrañes igual, te amo mucho pronto estaremos junto…. De tú Princesa…_

\- Eh vaya princesa- susurro cerrando el celular, su mensaje lo había sacado un poco de onda, donde estaban el, o que pesado día tuve pero pensar en ti me da ánimos, o el, hoy tuve que actuar con más chicos pero te juró que mis labios no los han tocado nadie mi primer beso es solo para ti, o el te amo te amo como 300 veces escrito en el mensaje, bien daba igual, la chica podía irse al carajo, Natsu recordó que cuando eran niños la _"Princesa" _como él la apodo por ser nena de papá y sobre todo consentida, nunca se despegaba de él, "amigos" sonaba bien a comparación de lo que ella pensaba, siendo tan joven la princesa pensaba ya en casarse y tener 30 hijos, y ta dan él fue el afortunado que sería su esposo para ella, para su tranquilidad no había vuelto a ver a la princesa por 7 años ya que su padre se mudo, y solo se hablaban por cartas, hasta que compro un celular y la chica no lo dejaba en paz las 24 horas del día, pero esa mañana no había recibido mensaje alguno de ella, lo cual agradeció así que el mensaje de esa noche fue extraño.

-Mañana le pediré a Lissana que salgamos en una cita- tomó una foto donde una chica de cabello negro, con vestido blanco de tirantes, agarrando su cabello alborotado, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo-Y princesa no tienes porque enterarte verdad…-y diciendo esto último tiró la foto al piso.

-Buenos días- saludo Natsu bajando a desayunar-¿Qué hacen?-

-Bueno, organizaremos una cena, así que llaga temprano- agrego su madre dejando el papel de color, Natsu alzo una ceja al ver las fotos de Blue Moon regadas en el piso-O ella es hermosa…-

-Me voy, no asustes a los invitados- agrego Natsu tomando su pan tostado.

-Oh, llega con nuestra invitada a tiempo- grito su padre, esto último hizo a Natsu rodar sus ojos y salió de la casa- me habrá escuchado-

-Sí, amor es mejor que pongamos todos los posters que hemos coleccionado de ella por años, para que sepa que siempre será de la familia-

-O cierto cariño- afirmo el peli rojo apretando la mejilla de su esposa- Eres tan inteligente-

-Mo, me haces sonrojar-declaro esta, y siguieron dándose mimitos de amor.

-Natsu, más te vale que hayas traído las cosas- grito Erza haciendo que el peli rosa asintiera y le diera el material-O genial no se te olvido…-

-Natsu, tienes cara de idiota, espera siempre la has tenido-se burló Gray, Natsu choco su frente con él.

-Quieres pelear maldito exhibicionista-

-Eh Exhibicionista-

-Gray-sama su ropa- susurro Juvia sonrojada, Gray sacó un grito empezando a vestirse, los chicos caminaron a la escuela-Juvia se preguntaba si tenemos todo el material listo-

-Claro Juvia- declaro Erza sacando sus cosas- Tenemos todo listo para la exposición-

-Je seremos los mejores de la clase, y si tengo diez, librare el extraordinario –susurro Gray alzando su brazo triunfal, Natsu río ya que su amigo-rival era muy desastroso y por lo mismo reprobaba los exámenes y casi pierde el año.

-Natsu-san que tipo de chica le gusta- pregunto Juvia mirando a su amigo, Natsu se detuvo por un momento pero volvió a caminar- Y bien…-

-Acaso quieres ser mi novia Juvia-pregunto el Dragneel, Juvia se sonrojo y negó, Natsu río al ver la cara de la peli azul y de a su amigo al enojarse miro al cielo y suspiro-Bien que no sean mimadas, no se crean la gran cosa, que sean lindas, y generosas, nada de ser envidiosas, y sobre todo…-

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la escuela subieron las escaleras y al llegar arriba en la entrada de la escuela vieron a todos tomando fotos con su celular, Juvia, Erza incluso Gray se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cadera, con una mini falda y largas botas cafés, con una sudadera de cuero café y lentes negros recargada en el árbol de cerezo.

Natsu estaba estático y termino la última frase-Y que no sean famosas-

Y como si ella hubiera escuchado sus palabras, volteó y sonrió al ver al peli rosa, se quitó los lentes mostrando esos ojos color chocolates que muy al fondo en el ser del Dragneel le agradaban, la chica corrió hacia él, impidiendo que Natsu carburara, sus brazos se apoderaron de su cuello en un abrazo haciendo que los dos cayeran, Natsu la sujeto de la cintura para que no se lastimará.

-Que, Que-grito Gray al señalar a su amigo-Natsu… famosa, que…-

-Es…- Juvia casi se desmaya de no ser que estaba abrazada de Erza la cual también estaba en shock, Natsu miró la cara llorosa de la chica quien sonreía y tenía lagrimas de felicidad de verlo.

-"Sigues siendo una llorona…"-pensó el Dragneel mientras la rubia unía su frente con la de él y su voz suave como el terciopelo y el ronroneo de un gato, salió de sus labios.

-Natsu te extrañe- susurro esta solo para que el la escuchará-Regrese Natsu y me quedaré esta vez, Natsu te amo, eh regresado…-

-Lucy-susurro su nombre a lo cual la rubia asintió y lo volvió abrazar, todos los alumnos con celular en mano gritaban.

-Es Blue Moon- el grito de la albina lo hizo volver a la realidad- Lucy Heartfilia, en nuestra escuela-señalo a la rubia, a punto de desmayarse como las demás chicas que estaban en la misma situación.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda"- pensó Natsu al tratar de separarse de Lucy, si Lucy Heartfilia su amiga de infancia, quien juró siempre amarlo y que pidió su mano en matrimonio cuando eran niños, quien se fue siete años y se convirtió en la ídolo del momento _Blue Moon_ ,había regresado y tenía planes de quedarse a lado de su amado peli rosa para siempre.

* * *

_**Este es el primer fic original de Yui así que Yui acepta reviews de como ha estado pero Yui pide que no sean tan "Rudos" y Yui espera que la idea les haya gustado**_

_**Yui se despide y tengan lindo día :D Yui espera poder actualizar pronto Bye Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu y Lucy

**Yui os saluda nuevamente amigos amates de los fanfics, Yui trae un nuevo capítulo de su fic, el cual esta un poco enrollado pero Yui espera que entiendan, :D Yui ama el nalu :3**

_**Los personas no pertenecen a Yui son de Hori Mashima-sense**_

_**La historia producto de la imaginación de Yui **_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Lucy y Natsu._**

-Blue Moon- gritaron todos los presentes empezando a tomar fotos y videos, Natsu los observo y miró a la rubia que seguía aferrada a él, Gray se acercó a él y lo señalo.

-Maldito, conocías a esta preciosura y aun así, espera ¿Cómo la conoces?-grito el Fullbuster, Juvia se había desmayado mientras Erza trataba de despertarla, Lissana estaba sacando lo más que podía de fotos, el cerebro del peli rosa reacción alejó a Lucy de él y empezó a correr-Oye…-

-Lucy-gritaron todos los alumnos al seguirlos, los chicos corrieron por la bajada.

-Natsu- grito la rubia al sostener la mano del peli rosa, pero este estaba concentrado en escapar, dando vuelta en un callejón perdieron de vista a los alumnos, Natsu respiraba agitado al igual que Lucy-Eso fue gracioso-

-¿Qué coño haces aquí Lucy?- grito Natsu al recuperarse la rubia sonrió tiernamente-Y bien-

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa bueno- en eso le guiño un ojo-Yo soy la sorpresa tadan-

-Nada de tadan, has hecho un revuelo en mi escuela-grito Natsu haciendo que la rubia agachara la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero quería verte, Natsu- susurro esta Natsu la miró y suspiro.

-¿Cómo sabias que estudiaba aquí?-

-Te rastree-

-En serio… eso es ilegal- cuestiono el Dragneel Lucy sacó su celular sonrojada.

-Claro que no…después de todo eres la persona que amo, así que no es ilegal-

-Aun sigues con eso Lucy…-

-Eh, que reacción es esta- Lucy infló sus mejillas- No me ves por 10 digo 8 años y esta es tú reacción-

-Bueno, no me preparaste para esto, y luego te me lanzas así dios-

-Quería verte-susurro la rubia, Natsu se tranquilizo y miró a su alrededor-¿No querías verme?-

-Si te digo que no llorarás y si te digo que si empezarás a brincar con corazones en los ojos-explicó Natsu quitándole sus lentes de su mano-Dejémoslo en mitad y mitad-

-Natsu-susurro Lucy mientras el peli rosa le acomodaba sus lentes-Perdón-

-Ya que… no debiste quitarte los lentes…ahora todos me cuestionarán esto-

-Así me pregunto por qué no es que sepan que somos novios- agrego Lucy.

-Nosotros no somos novios, Luce deja de imaginarte cosas- Natsu se asomo por la pared y agarró el brazo de Lucy-Por ahora volvamos, te llevaré con mis padres y después… llegaré a la siguiente hora-

-Natsu quiero estar ahora contigo-se quejo la rubia, Natsu la miró enojado a lo que Lucy se exalto-Odio esa mirada Natsu-

-pues acostúmbrate, por qué lo que hiciste hoy me afectará y mucho- diciendo esto el chico comenzó a caminar jalando a la chica que agacho la mirada.

...-...

-Te amo Natsu- había declarado ella a los 6 años de edad, el peli rosa la había visto enojado y solo desvío la mirada-Y me casaré contigo y tendremos hijos-

-No te amo yo… Las niñas tienen piojos jamás me casaré contigo- respondió este jugando con su carrito, la rubia empezó a sollozar-No llores princesa-

-Bien- sonrió esta al acercarse al peli rosa y abrazarlo-Mientras te tenga a ti nada me importa-

Los dos se habían conocido a los tres años, sus padres eran amigos desde la preparatoria así que se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, al paso del tiempo Natsu y Lucy aprendieron a saber más del otro, como sus gustos, sus reacciones, su verdadero ser.

A los 8 años Lucy había conseguido una buena nota en la clase de cantó, por otro lado Natsu era un prodigio en los deportes.

-Natsu quieres que te canté- había preguntado la pequeña rubia-Es una canción que hice para ti- el peli rosa dejo su pelota.

-Bien, porque no Luce- dijo este, la niña se acomodo el cabello y empezó a tararear.

_Sueña, sueña, sueña con un mundo para los dos_

_Sigue soñando, ese mundo de ilusiones._

_Deseo, deseo, deseo tenerte siempre a mi lado._

_Solo tú quédate conmigo hasta el fin, y así podremos ir juntos a dormir…_

_Por qué no solo nos abrazamos y decimos te amo, porque solo soy la que cargue con este amor_

_Sueña, Sueña, sueña con un lindo pardo._

_Donde tú y yo podamos dormir y al final despertemos tomados de las manos_

_Y al sonreírnos nazcan de nuevo las imágenes del ayer._

Natsu se quedó embobado al oír cantar a su amiga la cual termino y le sonrió, Natsu sonrió y aplaudió.

-Bien hecho…princesa-

-Gracias- dijo Lucy y sentó a su lado acomodando su vestido- Algún día seré una gran cantante, y todas las canciones serán dirigidas a ti Natsu-

-¿Por qué harías eso?-

-Porque te amo, y siempre lo haré-respondió esta con sinceridad, Natsu suspiro y siguió jugando mientras Lucy no quitaba su sonrisa.

Los niños siguieron creciendo hasta que al cumplir los diez años, Lucy entró a un concurso de canciones, en donde una compañía escucho la talentosa voz de la pequeña, y así el video donde ella cantaba la canción que le escribió a Natsu a los ocho años se difundió en todas las redes sociales.

-Por eso saltarías a la fama Lucy, señor papá de Lucy esta es una buena oportunidad para su hija- había dicho el productor al hablar con el padre de la pequeña, Natsu sin embargo desde un principio no le agrado la idea pero al final Lucy como su padre aceptaron.

_Me voy, pero te prometo regresar._

-Natsu yo regresaré, y podremos estar juntos- le había prometido la rubia al peli rosa, Natsu miró la casa donde los dos jugaban y se divertían, después miró a la rubia que sollozaba, suspiro y sonrió y toco la cabeza de Lucy-Natsu-

-Cuídate princesa, y canta bonito- la animo el chico, la niña sonrió y asintió y abrazado al peli rosa dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual lo sorprendió.

-Te amo Natsu-

-Luce no hagas eso de nuevo- agrego Natsu enojado limpiándose la mejilla.

Durante los primeros años Lucy empezó con su carrera de cantante, pero no fue hasta que hizo su primera película llamada _My Dream_ donde demostró su talento de cantante, el cual la llevaría a la cima, Natsu dejo de ver los programas, incluso no oía la música de esta, y se olvido de la chica que jugaba con él de pequeño o eso creyó.

A los 15 años, Lucy era una ídolo en Japón y en Hong Kong, siendo la estrella del momento más joven de los últimos años, más de mil millones de discos se habían vendido ganando más dinero recaudado, la chica estaba nadando den dinero, Natsu por otro lado no le importó, de vez en cuando hablaba con la chica pero era para él alguien que no existía o más bien alguien que extrañaba en el fondo.

Lucy lo visitó una vez cuando tuvo un concierto pero fue rápido, los dos chicos se habían visto de lejos y por un momento Natsu sintió que su amiga era hermosa, pero eso se le paso cuando Lucy empezó a cantar canciones sinfónicas góticas, las cuales la llevaron a alcanzar la cima, ahora a sus 17 años la chica era conocida en casi todo el mundo, los conciertos y las exigencias de los fans eran altas, y cada mes se le invitaba a la chica a dar un concierto en algún país donde tenía miles de admiradores.

Natsu hablaba con ella cuando esta tenía tiempo, y solo era por medio de mensajes, ya que él siempre se negó a usar la video llamadas, y cuando Lucy le pedía el renegaba, así que jamás se volvieron a ver después de ese corto momento que se vieron.

...-...

-Hasta hoy-susurro Natsu al ver a la rubia siendo abrazada por sus padres.

-O Lucy, que linda estas- la lavado Mavis con una sonrisa- Y que guapa, y ese cuerpo, y ese pecho o que envidia-Lucy se avergonzó y sonrió.

-Me alegró que regresarás- esta vez Igneel tomó la palabra, Natsu miraba a sus padres quienes no dejaban de ver a la rubia, de por si estos eran fans de Lucy desde que empezó su carrera como cantante y actriz o si aparte de su programa de televisión de niña, Lucy había participado en dos películas de Hollywood y una película de chica donde su carrera saltó al siguiente nivel de popularidad, todo el mundo la conocía si no la conocías una de dos eran un extraterrestre o un gato.

-Ustedes tan bien se ven bien- agrego Lucy sonriendo- Los recuerdo muy bien así que puedo asegurarles que no han cambiado…siguen igual de jóvenes como siempre-

-Oh, querida que cosas dices- menciono Mavis sonrojándose, mientras estos seguían platicando Natsu se quedó viendo a Lucy, la niñita de hace 10 años se había ido dando lugar a esa chica de buena figura y hermosa, ahora comprendía porque era famosa, su amiga de la infancia era una ídolo ya, y él solo era parte del pasado de ella, pero que más le daba, no era como si se fuera morir al saber que ella tendría mejores amigos, o y que si los debía tener, la chica vivían en el mundo del espectáculo.

-Natsu- le habló Lucy haciendo que este asintiera- Pasemos a la comedor…Mavis-san dijo que comiéramos ahí todos-

-Lo siento me voy- dijo este parándose, Lucy se paró y lo siguió-Princesa…-

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así- susurro Lucy con una sonrisa y sonrojada-Y Luce, te extrañe Natsu y siempre lo diré…-

-Lucy es mejor que hablemos claros- exclamo Natsu-Regresaste y te di la bienvenida, tu y yo tuvimos una buena amistad en el pasado, nos hablábamos seguido es una amistad, así que no confundas las cosas…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que quiero decir Lucy, es que dejes de decir esas estupideces de que me mas, no puedes amarme, nadie se enamorar a los 6 años y sigue enamorada de la misma persona por más de doce años-

-Yo sí, estoy enamorada de ti-grito Lucy apretando su puño-Yo si…-

-Como sea, pero yo no te amo-las palabras del Dragneel la golpearon- Te apreció como mi amiga, mi amiga de la infancia pero jamás te veré como mujer entendiste-termino de decir Natsu, Lucy agacho la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente lo cual sorprendió al peli rosa.

-No importa Natsu, yo haré que cambies de opinión-agrego esta señalándolo- Hare que cambies de opinión, no me enamore de ti desde lo seis años para que me rechaces-

-Pero siempre lo hice-

-pero ahora es diferente- agrego la rubia al tomarlo de la mano-Porque, esta vez se cómo puedo luchar, y se cómo puedo ganar tú cariño…bueno esto último quizás aun no lo sepa pero…aun si no me amas, yo si te amo y siempre lo haré-

Natsu suspiro soltándose del agarre de la rubia-me voy, diles a mis padres que me fui- y diciendo esto salió de la casa, Lucy cayó de rodillas y una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, se la limpio rápidamente.

-Yo lo sabía Natsu pero…aun así te amo… solo no puedo olvidarte idiota-

….-…...-...

-Maldito Natsu hijo de tú…- Gray lo había sacado del salón y ahora lo agitaba-Porque, Porque, no me dijiste que eras amigo de Blue Moon-

-Porque debería decírtelo, más bien a quien le importaría eso-respondió el Dragneel haciendo gritar a Gray.

-Maldito, tienes a casi todas las chicas de la escuela comiendo de tú mano pero… tuviste que salir con algo tan genial como tener una novia que es una ídolo-

-No es mi novia- grito Natsu zafándose del agarre de Gray- No es mi novia-

-Así pues todos no opinan eso, la chica se te lanzo y abrazo y lloró y dijo que te extrañaba, que da a entender eso…-

-Mira Gray- pero no termino pues alguien lo agarro del brazo, Natsu volteó encontrándose con unos ojos azules que mostraban un brillo que jamás había visto-Li…Lissana-

-Natsu que eres e Lucy-sama-

-Sama dices- una gotita de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de Natsu, en eso las otras dos chicas llegaron.

-Natsu-san usted es amigo de Blue Moon, increíble- susurro Juvia sonrojada y abrazando un libro.

-Ahora lo entiendo Natsu, tú eras un envidioso no querías mostrar a Lucy en persona verdad- espeto Erza haciendo temblar al Dragneel que negó con la cabeza.

-no es eso, ella solo es mi amiga de la infancia…- explico Natsu a lo que todos se quedaron estáticos- Es solo una amiga nada más-

-Nada más-gritaron todos a la vez.

-Dios Natsu, hablas de una súper estrella que trabajo en Hollywood que es conocida por todos-

-Y es la ídolo del momento, el que seas su amigo de la infancia es…-

-Increíble- término de decir Lissana con corazones- Me puedes conseguir su autógrafo-

-Ustedes en verdad son sorprendentes, y aparte que tiene de genial, es solo Luce no es algo que se pierdan- respondió Natsu.

-Eso significa- susurro Erza Natsu la miró-Que tú…-

-Oh, Natsu-san y Lucy-san son oh…- susurro Juvia sonrojada.

-Vaya Natsu lo debiste decir antes- termino de decir Lissana igual sonrojada, Natsu se sonrojo.

-No es lo que piensan pervertidas…-

…..-…

Natsu llegó a su casa, con dificultad se había librado de todos en la escuela, quienes lo empezaron a seguir para que les contará sobre Blue Moon, después de explicar su relación con la rubia sus amigos estaban conformes, y entendían el porqué el Dragneel lo había ocultado.

-Vaya que más puede pasar hoy- susurro al entrar a su casa.

-Es increíble- la voz de su madre sonó hasta la entrada, Natsu entró a la sala y vio a todos reunidos, y a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, estos se levantaron y inclinaron.

-Has crecido mucho Natsu-kun- lo saludo el rubio Natsu sonrió y tomó su mano-¿Cómo has estado muchacho?-

-Bien gracias señor Jude-

Lucy se acercó a estos dos y señalo a la mujer-Natsu ella es Minerva Orland, y es mi manager-

-Mucho gusto, Lucy me ha contado mucho sobre ti, demasiado diría yo- se río la mujer, Natsu la saludó y después miró a Lucy serio, la rubia se sonrojo un poco, en eso su padre lo tomó del hombro.

-Es como en los viejo tiempos no hijo-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Cierto amor dile a Natsu rápido- hablo Mavis sonriendo, el peli rojo asintió y miró a Jude.

-Y que dices amigo con la propuesta-

-Pues me parece que es algo repentino, en serio ¿Están seguros? Incluso iba a empezar a investigar-

-Que da somos como familia- termino de decir el peli rojo, el rubio sonrió-Y bien-

-Pues ya que insiste pues yo digo que si-

-De que hablan con un carajo-grito Natsu zafándose del brazo de su papá, los dos hombres se abrazaron y sonrieron.

-Natsu desde hoy los Heartfilia vivirán aquí en lo que encuentran un hogar, es más se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieras-Mavis anuncio felizmente.

-Así que no se apuren en encontrar un hogar amigo Jude- río el peli rojo, el rubio igual lo hizo, Minerva suspiro y asintió, Natsu sin embargo estaba blanco y no reacciono, Miro a Lucy la cual estaba sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Alguien sáqueme de esta pesadilla- susurro este al agarrarse su cabeza-"Es un sueño, debe serlo por favor…"-

-Natsu- la voz de la rubia lo hizo voltear, esta se acercó a él y unió sus narices, Natsu se hizo para atrás sorprendido-Te amo…-

-Porque me pasa esto a mi…-

Y como si no fuera todo lo que paso…

-Esto es demasiado-susurro Natsu al día siguiente, recargado en su butaca suspiro.

-Que cara- se burló Gray viendo a su amigo-Como está la preciosa de Blue Moon-

-No quieres saber- susurro este, recordando que los Heartfilia durmieron en un hotel pero hoy ellos se mudarían a su casa, y Lucy estaría pegado a él todo el tiempo-bueno al menos en la escuela me libró de ella-

Buenos días Natsu Gray-saludo Lissana.

-Buenos días Lis- sonrió Natsu-Terminaste la tarea-

-Si yo si cumple, a todo esto… ¿me conseguiste un autógrafo?-pregunto esta ilusionada, Natsu negó-Mo, quiero un autógrafo-

-Lissana creó que Blue Moon debe estar ocupada- agrego Erza mientras Juvia asentía.

-Juvia piensa que deberías traer a Lucy-san a la escuela para poder pedir su autógrafo-

Natsu rodo los ojos, la maestra llegó y todos se acomodaron en sus sillas.

-Bueno veo que nadie falto así que- en eso vio su lista-Tenemos un nuevo integrante, así que sean amables con él…pasa- ordeno la puerta se abrió y la chica entró, todos los chicos babearon, mientras que algunas chicas se quedaron embobadas y otras estaban un poco enojadas.

-Porque- susurro entre dientes Natsu, al ver a la rubia con el uniforme de verano de su escuela, y esa cola de lado como cuando era niña, y una sonrisa que a todos dejo sin aliento.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia llevémonos bien…- se presentó la rubia y observo al peli rosa-Natsu yo también vendré a la escuela-

Todos voltearon a ver al peli rosa que solo tapó sus ojos con su mano, sus amigos solo sonrieron mientras Lissana puso su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa.

-"Esto es interesante"- pensó Gray al mirara a su amigo preocupada y después a la rubia-"Como acabarán las cosas"-

-Juvia quiere su autógrafo- susurro la peli azul al ver su cuaderno y decidiendo cual era el mejor lugar para pedírselo a la chica.

Lucy miró a Natsu y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa "Porque después de todo me sigues aun princesa" pensó Natsu al ver a s amiga de la infancia en su salón de clase.

* * *

_**Yui espera que el capítulo les gustará y Yui los invita a comentar el capítulo con sus lindos Reviews Yui los epsarrá impacientemente...**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Una Idolo en la escuela**_

_**La banda de Lucy entrará en acción causado un caos en la escuela de Natsu.**_

_**Yui se despide y tengan lindo día :D Yui espera poder actualizar pronto Bye Bye**_


End file.
